fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboy and Chum Chum/Title Cards
Title cards are seen at the beginning of each episode. On it is a unique design with the font, and many characters doing something, possibly something that has the theme of the episode. Every title card begins with "Fanboy and Chum Chum in...", followed by the episode's name. Season 1 Wizboy title card.jpg|"Wizboy" Pick a Nose title card.jpg|"Pick a Nose" The Janitor Strikes Back title card.jpg|"The Janitor Strikes Back" Dollar Day title card.jpg|"Dollar Day" Trading Day title card.jpg|"Trading Day" The Hard Sell title card.jpg|"The Hard Sell" Digital Pet Cemetery title card.jpg|"Digital Pet Cemetery" Fanboy Stinks title card.jpg|"Fanboy Stinks" I, Fanbot title card.jpg|"I, Fanbot" Berry Sick title card.jpg|"Berry Sick" Chimp Chomp Chumps title card.jpg|"Chimp Chomp Chumps" Precious Pig title card.jpg|"Precious Pig" Fangboy title card.jpg|"Fangboy" Monster in the Mist title card.jpg|"Monster in the Mist" Brain Drain title card.jpg|"Brain Drain" Fanboyfriend title card.jpg|"Fanboyfriend" Chicken Pox title card.jpg|"Chicken Pox" Moppy Dearest title card.jpg|"Moppy Dearest" Norse-ing Around title card.jpg|"Norse-ing Around" The Janitor's Apprentice title card.jpg|"The Janitor's Apprentice" Excuse Me title card.jpg|"Excuse Me" Night Morning title card.jpg|"Night Morning" Marsha, Marsha, Marsha title card.jpg|"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha" Secret Shopper title card.jpg|"Secret Shopper" Prank Master title card.jpg|"Prank Master" Little Glop of Horrors title card.jpg|"Little Glop of Horrors" Total Recall title card.jpg|"Total Recall" Refill Madness title card.jpg|"Refill Madness" The Frosty Bus title card.jpg|"The Frosty Bus" The Tell-Tale Toy title card.jpg|"The Tell-Tale Toy" Cold War title card.jpg|"Cold War" Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble title card.jpg|"Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble" Sigmund the Sorcerer title card.jpg|"Sigmund the Sorcerer" Fanboy A'Hoy! title card.jpg|"Fanboy A'Hoy!" Fan vs. Wild title card.jpg|"Fan vs. Wild" The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy title card.jpg|"The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy" Separation Anxiety title card.jpg|"Separation Anxiety" Strings Attached title card.jpg|"Strings Attached" The Book Report of the Dead title card.jpg|"The Book Report of the Dead" Stan Arctica title card.jpg|"Stan Arctica" Man-Arctica the Ride title card.jpg|"Man-Arctica the Ride" Fan-bidextrous title card.jpg|"Fan-bidextrous" Saving Private Chum Chum title card.jpg|"Saving Private Chum Chum" Jingle Fever title card.jpg|"Jingle Fever" Eyes on the Prize title card.jpg|"Eyes on the Prize" Battle of the Stands title card.jpg|"Battle of the Stands" Lord of the Rings title card.jpg|"Lord of the Rings" The Incredible Chulk title card.jpg|"The Incredible Chulk" Norse Code title card.jpg|"Norse Code" The Great Bicycle Mystery title card.jpg|"The Great Bicycle Mystery" A Bopwork Orange title card.jpg|"A Bopwork Orange" Freeze Tag title card.jpg|"Freeze Tag" Season 2 I'm Man-Arctica! title card.jpg|"I'm Man-Arctica!" No Toy Story title card.jpg|"No Toy Story" GameBoy title card.jpg|"GameBoy" Crib Notes title card.jpg|"Crib Notes" Schoolhouse Lock title card.jpg|"Schoolhouse Lock" Back From The Future title card.jpg|"Back From The Future" Tooth or Scare title card.JPG|"Tooth or Scare" The Big Bopper title card.jpg|"The Big Bopper" Present Not Accounted For title card.jpg|"Present Not Accounted For" The Sword in the Throne title card.jpg|"The Sword in the Throne" Brain Freeze title card.jpg|"Brain Freeze" Slime Day title card.jpg|"Slime Day" Boog Zapper title card.jpg|"Boog Zapper" Risky Brizness title card.jpg|"Risky Brizness" Kids in the Hall title card.jpg|"Kids in the Hall" Frosty Mart Dream Vacation title card.jpg|"Frosty Mart Dream Vacation" Field Trip of Horrors title card.jpg|"Field Trip of Horrors" There Will Be Shrieks title card.jpg|"There Will Be Shrieks" Igloo of Irritation title card.jpg|"Igloo of Irritation" HypnotOZed title card.jpg|"HypnotOZed" Robo-mance title card.jpg|"Robo-mance" Rattleskunkupine! title card.jpg|"Rattleskunkupine!" Bubble Trouble title card.jpg|"Bubble Trouble" Lucky Chums title card.jpg|"Lucky Chums" The Last Strawberry Fun Finger title card.jpg|"The Last Strawberry Fun Finger" Power Out title card.jpg|"Power Out" Dental Illness title card.png|"Dental Illness" Champ of Chomp title card.jpg|"Champ of Chomp" Lice Lice Baby Title Card.png|"Lice Lice Baby" Get You Next Time title card.jpg|"Get You Next Time" A Very Brrr-y Icemas title card.jpg|"A Very Brrr-y Icemas" Funny Face title card.jpg|"Funny Face" Put That Cookie Down! title card.jpg|"Put That Cookie Down!" Two Tickets To Paladise title card.jpg|"Two Tickets To Paladise" The Winners title card.jpg|"The Winners" Hex Games title card.jpg|"Hex Games" Speed Eraser title card.jpg|"Speed Eraser" Heroes vs. Villains title card.jpg|"Heroes vs. Villans" Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X title card.jpg|"Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X" Buddy Up title card.jpg|"Buddy Up" Normal Day title card.jpg|"Normal Day" The Cold Rush title card.jpg|"The Cold Rush" Camp-Arctica title card.jpg|"Camp-Arctica" Microphonies title card.jpg|"Microphonies" Freezy Freaks title card.jpg|"Freezy Freaks" Super Chums title card.jpg|"Super Chums" Attack of the Clones title card.jpg|"Attack of the Clones" Secret Club title card.jpg|"Secret Club" Concepts 9.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg TC-20.jpg TC-19.jpg TC-18.jpg TC-17.jpg TC-16.jpg TC-15.jpg TC-14.jpg TC-13-1.jpg TC-11.jpg TC-52.jpg TC-48.jpg TC-47.jpg TC-46.jpg TC-43.jpg TC-39.jpg TC-33.jpg TC-32.jpg TC-31.jpg TC-30.jpg TC-28.jpg TC-27.jpg TC-25.jpg TC-24-2.jpg TC-24-1.jpg TC-23-2.jpg TC-23-1.jpg TC-22.jpg TC-21.jpg TC-80 (revised).jpg TC-80.jpg TC-79.jpg TC-78.jpg TC-75.jpg TC-73.jpg TC-70.jpg TC-67.jpg TC-66.jpg TC-62.jpg TC-61.jpg TC-58.jpg TC-56.jpg TC-55-2.jpg TC-55-1.jpg Category:Galleries